


sock on the doorknob

by popnographic



Series: Rarepair drabbles [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been sexiled from his own apartment by his best friend and sister, so Kisumi offers to help him waste an hour or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sock on the doorknob

Rin wants to set fire to the sock hanging on his doorknob so badly, but he doesn’t have a lighter on him right now. Of course, he can’t go inside, since Sousuke’s probably going to chew his head off if he so much as opens the door. He shudders to himself. How did it come to the point of his sister dating his best friend? And why the fuck are they having sex in Rin’s apartment?!

These are questions he wants to ask, but doesn’t know _whom_ to ask. He sighs in exasperation and begins walking away from his apartment, not being able to and not _wanting_ to go inside for at least a few hours. So, what’s he to do for these hours he has to stay away from his apartment now that he’s been sexiled?

And that’s when it hits him. _How_ he could’ve forgotten is beyond him, and Rin almost feels ashamed of himself. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, hoping at least _someone_ can be around to listen to him whining about how miserable he finds his life to be at the moment.

“ _Hello? Rin?_ ”

Oh thank god, there is.

“Kisumi, I’ve been sexiled,” he immediately complains. “And I’ve nowhere to go. Please tell me I can come over.”

“ _Oh, you’re always welcome here, honey. So, who sexiled you?_ ”

“Guess,” he growls as he walks away from his apartment. Kisumi laughs on the other end.

“ _Dumb question, huh. Doesn’t he have his own flat?_ ”

Rin exits the building and takes a left onto the sidewalk. He’s aware that his glare and deep frown might make passers-by look at him like he’s insane, but right now, he doesn’t care. His best friend snatched his apartment to have sex with _his sister_ , and there wouldn’t have been a way for him to walk inside and then make it out alive again. Rin may see himself as decently strong, but Sousuke is way beyond that. So, there’s no use in risking it.

“Well, he shares his flat with a guy on his course. Obviously didn’t wanna ruin _that_ guy’s day, but my day was absolutely okay for him to piss all over. Or have sex all over, rather.”

Kisumi laughs again, and Rin groans. This is the worst day of his life. “ _Well, I can certainly entertain you for a few hours, you know that._ ”

“Kisumi, we’re not playing strip poker again. It’s too cold, and you’re a fucking cheat.”

“ _You know what I mean!_ ”

 

* * *

 

And _oh_ , does he know what Kisumi means. Rin moans into the pillow, clutching at the duvet underneath him, and he arches his back even more, probably close to looking like the Marble Arch had it been flipped upside down. Kisumi follows Rin’s movements, his tongue flitting inside of Rin’s ass, going out and repeating at a steady rhythm that’s sure to have Rin coming in no time. Not to mention the way Kisumi strokes his cock and occasionally runs his thumb playfully over the slit, smearing Rin’s precum all over his cock in the process.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Rin moans, voice muffled by the pillow still covering his face. The hand Kisumi has on his ass gives a squeeze in response, without Kisumi stopping. Exactly the way Rin wants it; no interruptions, just getting straight to the point, ergo his orgasm.

Rin’s orgasm comes in the form of him _finally_ lifting his face from the pillow and screaming ‘fuck’ to the point where Kisumi’s neighbours couldn’t _not_ have heard him. He collapses down onto the bed, ass no longer halfway up to the ceiling, and pants heavily as Kisumi lies down next to him. He feels Kisumi tracing random patterns along his back, and he closes his eyes for a bit.

“That… was _great_ ,” he says after a while. “Normally I’d say I want to get sexiled more often if this is what I can do to waste time, and no offence, but I’d rather those two just did it elsewhere. That’s _my_ apartment.”

Kisumi snorts. “You’re a softie, Rin. Take the spare key from him and hang an angry note on your door. Better than a sock, at least. Did you check to see if it was washed?”

“What the fuck? Priorities, Kisumi. And no, I didn’t. I’m going to take the key from him, and I’m going to reclaim my goddamn apartment.”

“Then maybe we can do this at _your_ place next time.”

Rin looks up at Kisumi, and he frowns. “’Course. Part of the plan.”

“I look forward to it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
